Optimization of System Performance
by thatmasquedgirl
Summary: AU: Felicity Smoak, Technical Advisor series #12. *Plans for a quiet night are interrupted, but it all works out for the better.* A side story in the Technical Assistance universe that takes place between the two scenes in Chapter 37 "Hard Drive Defragmentation." Reading through the rest of the series first is highly recommended. Complete.


**Title: Optimization of System Performance  
>Word Count: 3917<strong>

**Notes: **So, I know it's not officially a new chapter, but it will have to do for now. The scenes I have planned for 1.18 aren't exactly working out right now, so we'll have to wait until January 8 before that goes up. For right now, though, I hope you enjoy this side story, and consider it a lead-in for what's about to happen in the upcoming chapters. Thanks in advance for reading! :)

* * *

><p>Oliver finds himself sitting on Felicity's couch while she changes when the doorbell rings. Knowing she's indisposed—he tries <em>very<em> hard not to think about how she's indisposed, and he's not successful—he walks to the door, checking the peephole. He expects Barry or the nice, elderly neighbor, but instead he watches Thea roll her eyes as she turns to the boy in the red hoodie next to her.

He immediately walks back toward Felicity's bedroom, and he hesitates when he sees her zipping up her skirt. Oliver isn't sure where to look, but he knows that looking at _her_ is inviting trouble. She made it clear when she offered to let him stay tonight that she wants to take a physical relationship slow, and he thinks it's a good idea. Before, he wasn't concerned with the length of a relationship—both long-term and short-term were fine with him, and, even with Laurel, he never thought about how long it will last. Instead, the man he had once been would dive into all aspects of a relationship and inevitably crash and burn. But this time, things are different.

This time he wants it to last.

"Thea is at the door," he tells her quietly. "There's a guy with her." He tries not to sound upset about this, but ever since the Christmas party when he walked in on her and that kid, he's realized that his sister is no longer twelve. Coupled with the drug use that she seems to have kicked, Thea is starting to remind him of his younger self, and it terrifies him.

"Could you get the door, then?" she answers without skipping a beat, as though she isn't aware of her effect on him. But, knowing Felicity, she probably isn't. "I'm trying to get dressed."

He nods once. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that," he answers, unsure how to phrase the rest of his thoughts. It's later at night than he usually visits, and he doesn't want to leave any false impressions—or perhaps correct ones—on Thea or her friend.

She stops to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed together. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asks slowly, and then understanding dawns in her eyes. "Oliver, I'm not trying to hide our relationship." She hesitates. "But the Arrow complicates things because I don't want to accidentally give your identity away. So we need to figure out which identity I'm 'dating.'" She uses air quotes before waving her right hand flippantly. "We can figure that out later, though."

Thea's knocking grows more insistent, and Oliver moves toward the door, taking a deep breath to steel himself before unlocking and opening it. A wide-eyed Thea greets him, and Oliver tries to appear as casual as possible as he says, "Hey, Speedy." He motions for her to come in, and she follows with narrowed eyes. The boy, however, studies Oliver in the same way he studies the room, as though he isn't familiar with the space. "Felicity is cleaning up," Oliver continues. "I guess you heard what happened."

"It was on the news at CNRI tonight," Thea answers, "and then more details came through about it. When they said the IT department, I decided to drop by." She looks at Oliver with a frown. "She's all right, isn't she? What happened?"

Oliver takes a seat in one of the chairs, and Saphira, who had been sitting on her bed in the corner of the room, immediately jumping into Oliver's lap. He absently scratches her ears as he decides to tell them the same story Felicity told Lance. After the two are settled on the couch, he answers with a sigh, "She's fine, Thea. I think she has a few bruises, but it could have been worse." That fact will probably always haunt him—it was a miracle she wasn't injured more than she was, and Helena had no reason to leave Felicity… healthy. "I asked her to set up the Internet at the club tonight, and when she was late and that break-in report came through, I sent Mr. Diggle after her." He hesitates. "Apparently Helena used Felicity to hack an FBI database."

The boy lets out a low whistle. "She can do that?" he asks, his tone and expression uncertain. Oliver genuinely doesn't know what to make of him; Felicity obviously knows him, but Oliver prefers to make his own judgments. After all, she seems to be a poor judge of character since she trusted him without question or regard for her own safety.

Oliver opens his mouth to lie—though pride in Felicity's work makes him want to tell the kid that she's capable of hacking anything—but, surprisingly, Thea jumps in with Felicity's defense. "How do you think I found you in the first place?" she scoffs, and the boy's eyes go wide again. Clearly there's a story there—one that Felicity hasn't yet shared.

Thea turns back to Oliver. "But Helena—didn't I tell you she was batshit when she showed up at the house?" she asks him flatly. "You sure know how to pick them. Oliver would have argued with her under circumstances, but it's true, and he deserves worse for what happened to Felicity because of it. But, despite his generally poor choice in women, he's learning.

After all, he chose Felicity.

"Mr. Diggle and I have spent most of the night making fun of him for his psycho ex-girlfriend," Felicity says as she enters the room. "I think Oliver deserves a bit of a reprieve from it." Oliver turns his head to look at her, unsurprised to find her looking as though nothing has happened, dressed in a black pencil skirt and a gray sweater with a white design on it. She looks at her guests with a smile, placing a hand on the back of Oliver's chair, leaning against it instead of sitting down. "I heard you took the job, Roy," she says casually, though she seems rather pleased about the statement. "I don't know if Merlyn will tell you this, but he thinks you've been doing a good job."

Roy shrugs at the praise, seeming uncomfortable with it. "You talked Tommy into giving me the job," he answers. "I thought I'd give it a try." He shrugs again, this time with something that looks almost like a smile. "It didn't suck. Tommy pays well, so I decided to go back."

It takes Oliver a moment to put things together, but he remembers the conversation about arrest records and realizes this must have been the kid Felicity was talking about—the one she said was a bit misguided, but still genuine. Oliver shoots her a look, unsure he wants his sister around this… Roy, but Felicity's look tells him that now isn't the time or the place to discuss it.

Felicity must take Roy's blasé attitude as humor because she chuckles. "I didn't get you the job," Felicity corrects. "I got you an _interview_. You did the rest on your own." She crosses her arms. "Somehow you managed to make him think you were a good kid, and I didn't have the heart to tell him he was wrong."

He actually chuckles at that. "I've had a lot of practice conning people—my dad saw to that." He gives her a sarcastic smile. "Plus, they say I have a nice smile."

"They lied," Thea says dryly, and Roy throws her a withering glance.

With a smile, she rests her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Oh, I didn't do introductions—I always seem to forget that. Oliver, this is Roy Harper. He's an… old acquaintance." Her hesitance makes him think that Roy is probably someone from her past—she faltered the same way over saying her relation to Barry. "Roy, this is Oliver Queen. Not only is he Thea's brother, he's also a friend." Oliver doubts anyone else noticed the way she faltered over the last word; she clearly doesn't know how to classify _him_, either.

Both give responses that are satisfactory, and then Thea stands up before Oliver can ask her any more questions—probably avoiding him on purpose. "I just wanted to check in on you, Felicity. I think we were trying to find something to eat, so we'll let you get back to your night."

"Actually," Felicity says slowly, "dinner sounds good—lunch was a long time ago." She turns to Oliver with the silent question, and he nods to her once. He'd like an opportunity to learn more about this Roy, and it would seem like an almost _normal_ turn of events in light of what happened. "I know the best burger joint in town," she continues. "And it happens to be open late." She motions to Oliver. "Mind if we join you?"

Thea smiles. "Only if Ollie is paying," she answers sweetly, but they both know she's playing it up for show.

Oliver just wonders with a bemused smile at what point he'll _stop_ paying.

* * *

><p>As they walk into the doors of the Big Belly Burger only a few blocks from her house, Felicity isn't surprised to see Carly—Diggle's sister-in-law—working the counter. She waves to Felicity and Oliver. Felicity waves back to her, frowning when the action causes shoulder to ache. For some reason, her purse hangs uncomfortably on her shoulder, so she moves it to her right, rolling her shoulder a little to relieve the ache. Oliver studies her for a moment, and she assures him it's nothing with a smile that doesn't seem to do its job.<p>

Thea and Roy seem to be taking in the décor of the place as though they've never been here, and Thea seems thoroughly entranced by it, as though she's never been in a burger shop in her life. But, then again, these _are_ the Queens she's talking about—it could actually be Thea's first time at a Big Belly Burger. Oliver chuckles as he watches her, then takes the lead, moving them toward their usual booth.

Felicity has long since learned that Oliver is particular about certain things, such as where he sits in a restaurant. He has a pattern as predictable as her ritual for getting dressed in the morning: he goes for a booth in the back, taking the outside edge of it, facing the entrance. She wonders for a moment if he even notices it himself; he does it so naturally as though it's ingrained into him.

Oliver reaches the booth first, but he stands by it to allow Felicity to take the inside seat. She slides in without a word, just as every time they've done this before. Roy and Thea go immediately to the counter, trying to figure out what to order on their first trip, talking in low voices to one another.

Instead of taking his seat next to her, his hand drops on her shoulder. "You sit here and rest—I'll order." Concerned is etched across his features for a moment, as though he's worried about her injuries—ones so minor that they seem like paper cuts compared with the stitches above his heart that she took out last night from the QC incident. "Do you want the usual?" When she nods, he asks with a smile, "And the milkshake?"

Felicity wonders why she keeps being so surprised by his observations of her; of course he'd take the time to notice that, on bad days, she's wont to order a strawberry milkshake for dessert.

Since today has been particularly bad, she answers, "Chocolate this time, with extra whipped cream. It's been a rough day." He raises an eyebrow at her and she crosses her arms defensively. "It's scientifically proven, Mr. Judgmental, that chocolate is very good for your emotional health." She waves a hand. "Barry went into the entire breakdown, but the short story is that it actually causes the feeling of being in love."

He doesn't answer, only shakes his head with a bemused smile. He takes a moment to look back at Carly, Thea, and Roy before quickly swooping in to kiss her on the cheek. He walks away then, and Felicity smiles at the drastic change in Oliver. He's still conflicted and guilty about so many things, but at least now he's able to push those feelings aside for a few moments at a time.

He's clearly turned on the charm because Carly is smiling and Thea is laughing—hell, even _Roy_ is smiling at whatever Oliver is saying. Felicity places her chin on her hand as she watches them, only to find it causing her discomfort. Maybe she spent too long at her computer desk today, so she ignores it, focusing on a glimpse of the rare, happy side of Oliver. She'd like to think she's contributed to that, but, either way, it's a nice sight to see.

When he takes his seat next to her, it's with a chocolate milkshake that calls to her and his own styrofoam cup. She lifts her head from her hand immediately and reaches out to grab the milkshake, but she winces when an unexpected jolt of pain rushes through her arm.

Of course, Oliver immediately notices the action, so while Thea and Roy get settled on the other side of the booth, he frowns and places her dessert in front of her, sliding into the booth as he places his drink on the table. "Let me see your arm," he says to her quietly, reaching out for her upper arm before she can answer. With careful precision, he prods gently at her arm, first at her elbow and then her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she assures him. "I think it's just stiff from sitting in place too long." She fights the urge to roll her eyes at his antics, knowing he means well.

He looks up at her, his expression saying that he's not buying it for a second. "Then there shouldn't be any swelling," he answers. "I think that…" He hesitates. "I think that you probably jammed your arm tonight when you fell. If you didn't take anything for the pain, you probably should."

She nods once before digging into her purse for the ibuprofen bottle that was once in her car—the same one that she offered Oliver that first time she picked him up as the Arrow—before dosing out two pills. She looks at her milkshake with a frown before pointing to Oliver's drink. "Can I…?" she starts to ask, but he's already pushed the cup toward her.

She hesitates before taking a drink because this seems incredibly personal, but then she remembers some of the kisses they've shared in the past. If he was afraid of her germs, she's pretty sure he wouldn't have had his tongue down her throat less than twenty-four hours ago. She manages to swallow the two pills then, before murmuring a quiet, "Thank you."

He nods once, and it's only then that she sees the same tension in his shoulders she's grown to know so well when he's out in public. She wonders what it must be like for him, to live with a constant awareness of his world, to expect the worst at any second.

She takes his hand under the table, threading her fingers through his if only to let him know he isn't facing anything alone—not anymore. He squeezes her hand once, smiling at her for a moment.

She turns back to her milkshake only to find Thea leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. Roy, however, is more vocal with his thoughts. "So," he asks casually, "how long have you two been together?"

Felicity isn't sure how to answer since Oliver hasn't come to a decision about which identity they're going to go with, but, mercifully, Thea saves them. "Felicity and Ollie aren't dating," she huffs. "They just act ridiculously married because they _get_ each other." She shrugs, probably not recognizing her description's perfection in explaining their relationship. "They're just friends."

Felicity tries to seize the mantle. "We met a few months ago when he came looking for a computer," she explains with a shrug. "Somehow we ended up friends, despite his frankly atrocious computer skills." Oliver takes the ribbing in stride, squeezing her hand under the table in response.

"Where do you work?" Roy asks her. "I've heard you mention it, but you've never said where."

She rolls her eyes. "I work at Queen Consolidated, actually—in IT," she answers. Then with a smile, she adds, "You're not the only one working for a Queen." Felicity dips her spoon into the milkshake, taking a bite of mostly whipped cream. "If only college me could see me now," she muses.

Roy chuckles without smiling, his eyebrows rising. "_You_, working for The Man?" He shakes his head. "It's a little hard to believe."

Felicity can't help but smile, even though her past is bittersweet at best. "Yeah, I'm just another corporate lapdog," she agrees. "If twenty-one-year-old me could see me now, she'd kick my ass—and that's just for dying my hair blonde." They all chuckle a little, and she toys with the straw in her milkshake for a moment. "But Mrs. Nagorski would be proud."

"She was," Roy assures her. "She talked about you all the time—you and that kid whose dad offed his mom." He waves his hand. "You with your master's and him with his nice job at STAR Labs."

In the background, Felicity hears Thea ask how she and Roy know one another, but she's too focused on the casual _dad offed his mom_ comment. Her eyes narrow as she points a finger at him. "First of all, he has a name and he shouldn't be known by his parents' actions." Roy looks a little scared as she continues hotly, "Secondly, Barry's dad did _not_ murder his mom. There was an intruder in the house that night, but no one believed him because he was twelve and they thought he was covering for his father. Thirdly, he has a damn doctorate, and that deserves to be recognized."

Thea frowns at them all, looking very confused. "I don't know what question to ask first—how you and Roy know one another, how in the world _Barry Allen_ has a doctorate in anything, or what happened to his parents." She shakes her head before Felicity can speak. "I changed my mind—how do you and Roy know each other?"

Felicity bites her lip, wanting desperately to avoid this kind of question. She doesn't have to answer, though, because Roy takes care of it. "Felicity and I shared the same address for a while." He clears his throat, sitting his burger on the table for a moment. "We were both in foster care with Mrs. N."

Thea's eyebrows knit together. "_You_ were in foster care? Why?" She leans in toward Felicity. "Are your parents mob bosses or what?"

"Thea," Oliver chides gently, and Felicity finds herself glad for his presence. "I think there's probably a reason Felicity didn't mention it." She feels like he's the one person in the world who could truly understand why some things in the past can't be spoken of casually—or at all. Oliver understands her need to keep secrets because he has a few of his own.

It's surprisingly comforting to think about.

Thea winces. "Sorry, Felicity," she states, immediately contrite in the only way Thea can be. "I didn't mean—"

Felicity waves a hand to cut her off. "It's fine," she assures her. "I just… don't like to talk about it much. I worked hard to get out of the Glades, and, while I still live there and they're still a part of me, I don't like to be reminded that I got off to a rocky start."

"None of us were born with a chance, Blondie," Roy offers, his expression indecipherable. "But you made it out anyway." He shrugs. "The only one who seems to think the Glades are worth a damn is the Vigilante—he seems to be trying to save it."

Felicity stiffens at the mention, but the conversation continues around them. "_That_ psychopath?" Thea retorts with a scoff. "Yeah, let's look up to the guy who runs around with a bow and strings bad guys up by their feet."

Even though it would probably be easier to let it go, Felicity isn't going to let that pass. "Well," she replies thoughtfully, "the crime rate in the Glades is the lowest it's been in decades, and God knows it isn't the new police tactics. I'm not saying he isn't wanted by the cops, but I am saying that the police haven't done a diddly damn for us in the last few years. Which isn't true of the Vigilante—he's been running around for a few months, and crime is at an all-time low."

Thea looks at her as though she's grown a second head, but Roy looks…_impressed?_ "Didn't expect you to be a Hood supporter, Blondie," he says dryly. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy for saying it, but results are results."

"Well," Felicity replies carefully, "I'm not going to say anything about the guy that saved my life during that fire at Verdant." She waves a hand. "But it's not like I'm going to pick up a bow and charge onto the streets after him."

"I think you've had enough excitement in the past few months without doing that," Oliver agrees. They all seem to have forgotten that he was there in the midst of this debate, and all three turn to face him. With a tight smile, he continues, "And, though it goes against everything I believe in, I have to agree with my sister." He looks at Felicity. "I can't fault him too much since he saved you, but I still think he's dangerous."

It's a true enough statement, and Felicity isn't going to argue with him: Oliver as the Arrow _is_ dangerous—but only to the people on his list. He discreetly winks at her, and Felicity has to bite back a smile. The constant reminder that what they do is illegal looms constantly overhead, but at least Team Arrow is leaving a positive mark on Starling City. They won't receive any awards or standing ovations—they're more likely to receive bullets for their trouble—so the lasting impression just has to be good enough.

"Well, if _that's_ the case," Thea replies dryly, "I change my vote." She throws a hand violently to make her point, a smile still turning her mouth up. "I've spent the past eighteen years disagreeing with you, Ollie, and I'm not going to give that up over some random guy in a hood that none of us really care about."

Oliver just turns to Felicity, then to Roy, instead of responding. "You should be lucky you don't have any siblings," he responds dryly.

It takes Felicity a moment, but she finally realizes it—understands what's been so nice about this night that's been missing from her everyday life. It's been lonely in Starling since Barry left for Central City, and she likes the relaxed atmosphere of this meal between them. She decides that this was an excellent idea; she's truly enjoyed spending time with them all.

Surprisingly, she doesn't change her mind when Thea throws a ketchup-soaked french fry at Oliver in retaliation and ends up splattering Felicity instead.


End file.
